Snowmen and Dryers
by collisionkiss
Summary: First Snow of the year... when Jess knocks on Rorys window what will happen? RJ... dean breakup... LL possibly... LD mabey
1. First snow

Snowmen and Dryers 

Authors Note- This is my first fan fiction and I really hope you all like it. This is based on a song by a local band, Kingsfoil, from my area. Check them out at

A.N. 2- some may seem out of character, but give me a break, its my first one

disclaimer: I don't own it, but could u buy it for me? My props to kingsfoil, and the writers at GG.

Enjoy!

Rory laid down her copy of Oliver Twist as thoughts swam in her head. Why couldn't she start thinking about him? Jess. _Jess_. He was her Romeo, without the blood. Her Mom didn't want her to be with him. She was with Dean. _Dean. _She sighed. It wasn't like she didn't like Dean. It's just that they had been growing apart. They were so... different. She didn't love him anymore. She was just lying to herself now... and to Dean. And to the whole town of Stars Hollow. And the list went on and on and on.

She sighed and attempted to pick the book back up and continue reading. Not five minutes went by before Lorelei stomped into her room.

"Mom? Go back to sleep it's to early." Rory mumbled.

"Oh early you say? Never too early for snow! I smell it, Ror, I do." She said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and drug her into the very, very cold living room.

Knowing oh to well she wouldn't be sleeping for a while now, she caved and grabbed her Elmo slippers off the floor and put them on, and trudged out onto the porch.

"Rory it's coming." Lorelei said, and without any warning the snow began to fall. Awake now, the two girls began spinning and twirling in the snow.

"Rory I know something is going happen in this snow. Snow has always been good to me... to us... "

Rory and Lorelei went back to bed about 3:00 both very tired for the day of school and work, and dinner at the Grandparents.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Rory shot up in bed. "What _was_ that!" she grabbed her biology book from the desk and pulled back to the curtain.

"AHH JESS! WHAT THE CRAP YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Rory said, then slapped a hand on her mouth, realizing how loud she was and hoping that she didn't wake her Mom.

"Sorry, coffee?" Jess said, almost sincerely, but not nice enough for her liking.

"Yes, Rory said snatching the cup from his hands lightly brushing them, I could have killed you!"

"With what?" he asked looking down at the biology book, "Huh. That would have been a tragedy, death by science. Kinda like Stars Hollow High. So are u gonna join me out here in the snow or what?"

Rory looked into his eyes. Sincerity flashed. If only for a second. Then something she couldn't read. Hope? Maybe. She think about what could happen. When it came to Jess she never did.

"Ten minutes," she muttered. He turned away and walked to a chair set on the porch. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a heavy jacket and climbed out the window.

"Ready?" he asked hoping she hadn't changed her mind. Hoping she'd come with him. Just hoping.

They snuck off the porch and fell into step, both knowing where they were going to go. She, wondering what he wanted to do. Him, wondering if she would go for it.

She finally broke the silence, "Why did u bring me out tonight?"

Silently, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag and handed it to her. She raised and eyebrow, and opened the bad. A carrot, an ugly hat, and equally ugly scarf, and buttons.

"Huh. Never pegged you as the build a snowman type. Why Jess, going through a second childhood?" she laughed, he smirked. He was going to save at least some dignity tonight.

After Note... I want comments, pretty please. They make me happy. And if you have a myspace or xanga, comment with your user names or links, cuz I like that. OH OH and I would really like a beta reader. Cuz that would be cool. And helpful.


	2. frozen kisses

"RORY IM GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" he said, wiping the snow from his face. Looking up with a mysterious grin he lunged and grabbed her feet taking her down with him. She screamed as he put snow down her back.

"Oh, Jess Mariano I dislike you very much right now," she stated matter of factly, hiding the smile in her eyes by staring at her shoes.

He arched his eyebrow, "Oh yeah, Rory Gilmore, what are you gonna do about it? Read me Ayn Rand and scald me with coffee? I think not!" And with that he swiftly picked her up and headed for the bridge.

"Jess, Jess, NO! Put me down!" she wriggled in his arms, secretly loving every minute. He put her down still inches from her face. He stared at her lips. Lips that had taunted him since he moved to Stars Hollow. He started to move his hands to hers, but she shifted.

"Jess... Jess... I cant... Dean. Just... wait..." She tried to explain herself, stumbling over her words. She thought about it for a second. Things needed to change.

"Rory I –" whatever he was about to say quickly left his mind as she pressed her lips to his. _Oh my God Rory Gilmore is kissing me . . . what am I going to do? Oh! Kiss her back. Jeeze Marino get with it! _

Jess depend the kiss, he didn't know it but his world was not the only one spinning. Rory pulled back a little and opened her eyes. Jess opened his as well and met her hazy gaze. She saw in his eyes, what she knew was in her heart. There was more here than just friends.

He hoped she didn't think he made a mistake. She couldn't regret it not now. Not that he had finally tasted her and he couldn't get enough.

"Huh," was all she said, mocking his usual monosyllabic nature. He smirked and kissed her deep with passion and care.

They tumbled into the snow, not caring if it was wet at that moment.

When the finally broke apart 15 minutes later, Jess was the first to break the silence.

"We didn't build our snowman yet," he said, "and that was the reason for our venture out tonight... not that im complaining or anything." He smirked.

"Your right, lets get started then," She hopped up and gave him a swift peck on the lips and before he could respond, was already putting down the bottom part of the snowman.

She was next to break the silence, "Tomorrow" she stated simply.

"Tomorrow what? Tomorrow is Saturday, actually... right now is Saturday... Saturday the day of sleeping in and doing the ting you cant do Monday through friday..." he rambled imitating her, with lots of coffee in her system. She glared at him, then made a snow ball and hit him square in the face.

"RORY! I thought we called it even!" he said with an unhappy smirk on his face.

She stuck out her tongue at him, "Fine, but I meant im going to break up with Dean tomorrow. I meant we can tell mom and Luke about us tomorrow."

"Us?" he asked, making her turn a darker pink, and not from the cold this time.

"I just... I just thought... that.. .since we... and..." she was interrupted by his lips on hers, silencing her.

"Ok. Us. Rory?" He said, putting the head on their snowman, "Rory, look at me, im here now, you have me now. I'm here now. And im not going anywhere. Even bag boy can't chase me away now."

"Thanks Dodger," and with that he kissed her on the lips, but pulled away abruptly.

"I think our friend here needs a nose and eyes don't you?" he asked pulling the bag containing the rest of the snowman. They put the eyes and hat and scarf on him quickly and looked at each other.

"Oh, your soaked, come on I'll take you home," he said wrapping an arm around her and starting towards the Gilmore residence.

They walked back to her house a comfortable silence. Before they got to the porch he turned to her wrapping both arms around her. He kissed her jaw line until he got to her lips. And gave her one final kiss.

"Until tomorrow..." he said looking in her eyes.

"Until today, Dodger," she said and walked up the porch and slid into the house silently, "Bye Jess" she whispered out of the window.

"Sweet dreams," she barely heard, as she leaned against the window sill.

She had a feeling she was going to.

Jess walked away in a daze only someone you were in love with could give. _Love? _Jess thought to himself, _is that what this is? _He wasn't sure. He had never really gotten love from Liz. Which only ended up forcing him into the streets, doing God knows what, with god knows who. Then Liz had sent him to Luke, who, may have been the only person that ever really cared about his grades, and well being on a day to day basis. But Rory, she was something else. With her blue eyes that could see straight through the walls he tried to put up, and the way her simple touch could send him whirling through a world he had never been. Yeah, he was in love with Rory Gilmore.

Rory flopped in her bed and sighed happily. She had finally gotten what she wanted since Jess came to town. When she was with jess she knew it wasn't just a physical attraction. Mentally, she wanted to sit with him for hours. She wanted to debate Ayn Rand and Hemingway for hours on end. She never could do that with Dean.

_Dean_.

She cursed to herself. How could she hurt Dean like this? She thought at one time, she loved him. She felt horrible for an instant. Dean had been nothing but a sweet and caring boyfriend since they started dating. But maybe that wasn't what she needed. Rory needed someone that was a challenge. Someone that would maybe make it hard. Someone that would love books and music and love her for who she was. She needed Jess.

They both settled into their separate beds, unaware they were both not going to sleep well that night, while thoughts of each other swam thorough their heads.

Rory moaned and rolled out of bed. This wasn't going to be the best day ever. She had an agenda today that looked like a hit list for Kirk. She staggered out of her room and saw a note on the coffee pot, and smiled at her moms weird ways. She read the note.

_Rory, _

_Had to go to the Inn for the day. Left money for Luke's, call me later. _

_Love ya, mom_

Rory sighed and walked back into her room and got ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rory walked to the door to see a tall, angry figure standing there.

DUN DUN DUNNNN! thank you so much for the support on this fic... i hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll be gone for the weekend so expect a chapter mid week next week. Thanks for all the great reviews! 3 collision


	3. break ups, and nonbreak ups

Authors Note- OK its been asked time-wise where this is placed... I placed this winter senior year, Dean and Rory didn't break up at the dance (or I couldn't have made this story) if it conflicts with anything im sorry... I just need to place it in this time. Sorry about that. OH and Jess didn't run to California, but he did to New York.

Authors Note 2!- thank you, thank you, thank you for all the awesome reviews! They make me sooooooo happy. There on my happy scale next to coffee and shoes.

Without further adieu... On With The Show!

Rory froze in place as a million thoughts swam through her head. _Did someone see us? Could someone have told Dean? Did Jess tell Dean? No, Jess wouldn't do that. Oh God, oh God. What am I going to do? I'm going to have to stay strong, I have what I want now. _

She wanted to run back into her room and hide under the bed. She couldn't. She promised Jess. She walked to the door and opened as slowly and humanly possible.

"Hey Dean," she said. Trying to sound as neutral as she could, but failing miserably.

"How could you do this to me? With_ him_ of all people? Rory he's not good for you!"

"Dean! This has nothing to do with you. We have been falling apart... this.. This just isn't working for me. It's over Dean, I'm sorry," she started to cry and walked back into the house. She paused before she shut the door.

"Dean, here," she tried untangling the bracelet that was around her wrist. When at last she pulled it off, she asked, "How did you... find out?"

"I guess it wasn't a good idea making noise outside of Babettes house at four in the morning," and with that he stalked away.

She sighed and slammed the door with more force than she intended. She sighed and slid down into the couch. This was going to be a long day, and its only 10:15. She walked over and grabbed the money off the desk and fled to the only place she knew she would feel good at that moment.

Inside Luke's, Jess was bent over the counter reading, but somehow it wasn't getting his mind off of things. He debated in his mind weather she would actually break up with Dean. Dean was safe for her. But he was tall. Grossly tall. So tall you would be scared of getting electrocuted. And he was just a floppy, tall, jock. Not exactly smart. Not for Rory at all. But Jess wasn't exactly Mr. Rock. But he wanted to change that. He would be there for her, no matter what. He wasn't leaving now.

As soon as Jess heard the diner bell ring, his head whipped up. He raided and eyebrow, asking if it was ok for him to talk to her. She nodded and he rushed around the corner and pulled her up the stairs into the apartment.

"So you and Dean..." Jess started, hoping she did. She nodded and looked int his chocolate brown eyes and nodded.

"Ok." and that was all he said. He took her hands and kisser her softly. He loved this girl. He wasn't going to hurt her. Ever.

Luke was downstairs during the afternoon lull, and Rory and Jess had gone to the bridge to get away from the rumor mill. Luke sighed as he wiped down the counter. Just then a burst of cold air came in the door.

"COFFEE, COFFEE NOW!" the customer yelped from the front of the diner. He knew who it was without looking. The was only one person who could drink coffee the way she could. And her loved her for it, even if it would take 5 years off her life.

"Hey. Here or to go?" he asked, hoping it was the latter.

"Here, I'm avoiding Michel and his need to annoy me to death," she said beginning a ramble before he quickly set down a cup of coffee to stop her. Then Luke heard the bell from above the door ring as a group of people came in. When he walked over to serve them Lorelai grabbed a pen and order pad off the counter and wrote down a note. She downed her coffee and ran out the door.

When Luke turned around Lorelai was gone but I n her place was a note.

_Luke,_

_Will you go out on a date with me? If yes, meet me at the Gazebo at 7:00 tonight. _

_-Lorelai_

Luke smiled and went to refill the customers coffee. He knew what his answer was.

After note- next chapter, more Rory/ Jess action, the gazebo meeting, and Lane and Dave!

Thanks to all my reviewers... you mean so much! Remember how much I like feedback? Well, I like it more now.


	4. chasing the one you dont love

Hello my lovely readers! It has been a very eventful few weeks , cuz my dad got married, practice, football games, a couple of shows (including the one band that this fic was based off of!)and band competing stuffs! So im posting this chapter and I WILL have the next up on Wednesday at the LATEST. I've been accused of fluff! Ok well that's what im doing here... but I have an idea for another story. This one will not be very long.

Without further adieu...

Rory walked down the streets of Stars Hollow alone. She was on the way to meet her quirky Korean friend because she had called begging for details. She wasn't exactly happy about Rory breaking up with Dean, but she like the rest of the town knew it was coming. Therefore, she was meeting with Lane and Dave before their gig tonight.

They agreed on Weston's, Rory wanted to talk to Lane and Dave without Jess around. She needed time away from him. She stumbled out of the cold and into Weston's, just as Dean stalked into Luke's.

Jess smirked as Dean stalked over to the farthest booth. He'd been both waiting and dreading this since he woke up. Jess grabbed the coffee pot and walked over to Dean's table.

"Coffee?" putting a little sarcasm into his voice.

"Yeah," Dean said, matching his tone, "You know what Jess, I don't understand this at all. I don't understand why she picked _you_ over _me_. And man I can't STAND you." and with that Dean started to get up and chase Jess. Yes, chase. Around the diner.

Jess didn't want to fight Dean, because he knew he would loose Rory. That's why he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Luke come down the stairs. Jess went up the stairs, barely hearing Luke say he still had work to do.

Later that Day ...

Lorelai was finally dressed after putting on a dozen or so outfits, before deciding on the first. A simple black dress with black pumps. Simple and beautiful.

Finally the moment she had been dreading and waiting for all day had come. It was 5 of seven and she had to go. She darted down the stairs screaming to tell Rory she would be back later and not to wait up, and there was money for dinner. Rory had once again opted for a night of laundry, trying not to think how the last time she had done this, Paris had shown up. Followed by Jess. Followed by Dean.

She was in her anything but sexy cake pajamas when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned out loud and stomped to the entry hall and looked out the window. She smiled at who it was and opened the door.

"Hey, at least your not Paris," she said with a smile. He smirked and have her a quick kiss then held up a box which smelled suspiciously like Luke's food.

"Bridge?" he inquired. She knew she didn't have to answer and they fell into step together.

Soon they were sitting at the bridge facing each other, a spread of burgers, fries, and pie separating them. When all the food was gone, and the sun was down they sat together looking at the water, the moon, and each other.

"I sent my college apps in today." she said. Knowing that it was possible they could be separated.

"Oh." _Man of many words_, she thought. He didn't want to tell her he applied to schools near all the schools she applied to, mainly Connecticut State, and Boston College. She would find out if he got in.

"What happens when I go to Harvard or Yale? Will we stay the same Jess?" She asked, not knowing if she wanted the answer.

"Ror... Rory I love you im not gonna let anything happen. You're the best thing for me. If you go I go."

"What did you say?" she said, smirking.

He replayed the word in his head. Oh god. He said he loved her. He quickly regained his composure, and took her and in his and looked into her eyes.

"I love you" I looked out into the water. "This place, its yours and mine and even though its like 40 degrees outside I'm here with you and that all that matters."

"I love you too, Jess" And she kissed him so bad it made their teeth hurt. But it was okay, because it had every meaning in it.

So I decided to put Lorelai and Luke's date in another chapter. I know mean mean mean. But ull get over it. Because I love you. Review and I'll love you forever. Yeah its short. But I felt bad. And I love you lots! Forgive me?


	5. AN so sorry been gone a loooong time!

Hey Guys!

I have been on a Hiatus for about a year now, and I'm very sorry. A lot of random stuff has happened in the last year. I would like to rewrite this story but I'll need a lot of encouragement. There's a lot of things I would have liked to have done with this story. So I need some time. Very sorry.

collisionkiss


End file.
